It has been known that some 2,2-dimethyl-3-(oxyiminomethyl)cyclopropanec:arboxylic acid benzyl esters have an insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,565).
The insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity of these compounds, however, is not sufficient in practice.